3rd Centruy Hunger games (201st-300th)
by CallmeLegend
Summary: A series of one-shots about the hunger games during the 3rd century. Read and Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a series of one-shots about the hunger games in its 3rd century, from the 201st to 300th. The games had evolved a lot over the years and I have listed below some of the most significant changes.

1) Career Alliance -The careers now only consisted of the tributes from 1 and 2. Since the tributes from 4 were betrayed and backstabbed by the others on most of the occasions, they decided to quit the alliance once and for all. However that hasn't prevented the Careers from being the dominant force in the arena and they still continue to produce the largest number of victors.

2) Wolfpack - District 4 decided to ally its tributes with district 7, which was a new career district. Most of the tributes from 4 and 7 didn't train to volunteer but to be ready for the games just in case they were reaped. (There were some exceptions here) Their overwhelming loyalty to each other and incredible teamwork earned their alliance the nickname 'Wolfpack'. The used to be the main rivals of the careers and the fight between these 2 alliances during the games were highly entertaining. They had better survival skills than the careers.

3) Survivors - The Outlier districts 11 and 12 decided to join hands so that their tributes would have a better chance of survival. Though half of the alliance would usually be dead by the bloodbath, the remaining ones would group up and work together. Their main strength was their ability to survive on very few resources as the tributes were usually very poor and were used to extreme levels of hunger and thirst. They even had rare cases of volunteers who did it to escape the harsh levels of poverty.

4) Geeks - In recent years, there was an increasing tendency for some of the tributes from 3 and 5 to form an alliance that largely depended on their brain over brawn.

The other districts still played alone. Every year there were a few good tributes from 6, 8, 9 and 10.

5) The game maker was a talented man, Planarius Xenon whom President Bernard was highly pleased with. He was known for his dangerous mutts and crafty arenas.

6) The normal size of the bloodbath was 6-8 deaths and this usually included someone from the Careers or Wolfpack.


	2. 201st Hunger Games

**201** **st** **Hunger Games**

 **Overview:** After a very interesting quell full of twists the capital was looking forward to more thrill and excitement these games.

There was no leader for the career pack this year as each tribute was equally skilled as the other. The boy from 1 got a 9 whereas the girl got a 10, likewise the boy from 2 got a 10 and the girl a 9. They seemed to be very dangerous and but there were more deadly tributes this year.

The D9 male, Ambrose was the talk of this year's games. He was like a monster reveling in others pain; people doubted if he could be killed due to his massive size. He was a cruel lunatic and had been accused of murdering his own father once when he got angry. He even attempted to kill his district partner once, during their stay at the capitol. He had the highest score that year-11.

The Wolfpack were happy with their group as usual. They were led by Andorra, the girl from the 7 who was deadly with a double sided axe. Her partner was not a volunteer he had been reaped, but somehow he was decent with throwing axes. The tributes from 4 were both volunteers. In training, Andorra got a 10 while her partner got a respectable 8. The 4 boy and girl got 9s.

Among the Survivors (D11 and 12) the only noteworthy ones were the girl from 11 and boy from12.

The other major alliance was between the district 3 tributes and siblings from 5. There was something special about Martin, the 3 male. Martin did not seem like a threat during training but he had managed to get a 9.

 **Arena:** The cornucopia was in a meadow which was surrounded by a forest to its east and west. In the other two sides were covered with mountains. 2 streams emerged were from each of the mountain ranges and they flowed into the forests. The forest had some dangerous bear mutts while the mountains had puma (mountain lion) mutts.

 **Bloodbath**

As soon as the gong rang the first person to reach the cornucopia was Perseus, the district 4 boy. He grabbed most of the supplies that his alliance would need and went to search for the other members. He saw Andorra charging had got her double sided axe and she was charging towards the boy from 1, who had just killed the district 3 girl with his throwing knives. He put up a formidable fight against Andorra but soon he got overpowered by her sheer strength and Andorra killed him by digging the axe into his chest. She then left with her allies to the eastern forest.

Ambrose did not go for any weapons but instead he directly charged towards his district partner whom he killed with his bare hands. He then took a heavy spiked club that had been kept in the cornucopia only for him as no one else would have been able to wield it. He searched for his next target and finished off the girl from 12 by smashing the club into her skull.

The careers had their own share of fighting. Marcus (D2 male) beheaded the girl from 3 with his sword while his Shine (D1 female) was busy shooting down tributes with her bow. She hit the boy from 11 and also managed to injure the district 6 boy who was killed by the 2 girl. The 2 girl also killed the boy from 8 by thrusting her spear into his abdomen. It was only later that they realized one of their own had been killed by the wolf pack who had managed to get away unscathed.

In between all this action the boy from 10 got hold of a whip and knocked out the 6 girl. 8 canons blasted in total.

 _The Fallen: 1 male, 3 female, 6 male. 6 female, 8 male, 9 female, 11 male and 12 girl._

 **Day1**

The rest of the day was rather boring as the tribute just settled into their respective camps. The careers were at the cornucopia sorting out the supplies and getting ready to hunt the next day. Wolfpack was camped at the eastern forest. The geek alliance (3male, 5 male and female) were at the western forest. Martin was still grieving the loss of his district partner and swore to take revenge on the careers. The boy from 12 and the girl from 11 (Survivors) had met up, and decided to head towards the southern mountains. They were resting in a cave. All the other tributes were scattered in the northern mountains but they did not know was that Ambrose was lurking dangerously close to them.

 **Day 2**

The day passed without any action as the careers had failed to find any tributes during their hunt.

 **Day 3**

Ambrose finally found his prey thanks to the puma which had driven the 10 boy to him. The 10 boy managed to injure Ambrose with his whip but he barely felt the pain and he was soon overpowered by Ambrose who gave him a long drawn painful death.

 **Day4**

The Careers had given up hunting in the southern mountains as they were unable to find anyone. The survivors were hiding really well. Marcus left his district partner on guard and went towards the direction in which the wolf pack had gone. There they saw found Andorra and her district partner foraging some food. Quickly Shine took cover behind a bush as Marcus charged towards them. Marcus fought with Andorra while also deflecting the axe thrown by her district partner. Just when it looked like 7s were gaining the upper hand, Shine notched an arrow which pierced into Andorra's neck and she fell to the ground dead. Marcus then easily defeated the 7 boy who had lost all his confidence after his partner's death. Shine was happy that she had got revenge for her partner's death. Percy and his district partner had just arrived to see their allies lying dead, but they decided not to blinded by rage and instead just get vengeance sometime later.

 **Day5**

The game makers were bored of the survivors hiding and sent some mutts after them which forced them leave their comfortable hiding spot and head into the eastern forest.

At the same time the geek alliance was attacked by a bear mutt and the district boy 5 perished as a result of their attack. This left his sister in a troubled state and that was when Martin decided to try out his master plan. He had managed to grab a lot of wire at the cornucopia and his sponsors had been kind enough to gift him a battery and switch.

 **Day6**

Due to their lack of supplies the 8 and 10 girls decided to form an alliance so that they could take down Ambrose and leave this part of the arena. They faced off with Ambrose in the mountains but just as Ambrose got engaged with the 10 girl her ally left her and ran off on her own towards the forest. Nevertheless 10 girl managed to injure Ambrose severely by ramming her cleaver into his shoulder, but in the end she was finished off by Ambrose who killed her by throwing her off the cliff.

 **Day7**

This was the most interesting day of the games as Martin made the tables turn. He asked the 5 girl to run towards the cornucopia and scream for help so that she act as a decoy and bring all the careers into his trap. The plan worked brilliantly and just as the girls from 1 and 2 entered the stream Martin switched on the current which electrocuted them. However Marcus who relied on his instinct knew that there was something wrong with all this and thus he did not wade into the water. He was extremely angry to see the last of his allies go and he tracked down the Martin and tortured him with knife for a long time before letting him to bleed out. He was not able to catch the 5 girl who had left for the mountains as soon as she finished her work.

 _Remaining tributes: Marcus (2M), Both from D4, D5 female, D8 girl, Ambrose (9M), D11 female, D12 male._

 **Day8**

The next day was also full of action as the pair from 4 met the survivors. In the fight the followed Percy managed to defeat the 12 boy but sadly his partner had been killed by Scarlet, the girl from 11. Then his trident met with her spear and they continued fighting for a while but their fight was interrupted by a bear mutt which gave Scarlet enough time to run away. Percy was left destroyed as he had lost his district partner whom he had grown so close to recently.

 **Day9**

Finally after many days of intense action, things just seemed to cool down today. Later that evening, the game makers announced the feast would be in the afternoon tomorrow.

 **Day10**

The feast was attended by everyone except Percy who was still recovering from the death of his partner. The district 8 girl ran out first and she was swiftly finished off by Marcus who along with Ambrose had become a crowd favorite. Things however did not go so well for Martin who while trying to set up one of his traps had been found been found by Ambrose and killed.

 **Day11**

The game makers used the mutts to bring all the remaining 4 tributes together in the forest. Ambrose took on Marcus while Percy charged towards Scarlet to extract his revenge. Marcus managed to beat an injured Ambrose but in the process he himself lost his left hand and got other injuries. Percy easily overpowered Scarlet with his trident. He disarmed her quite easily and then drove the trident thorough her chest. Marcus ran away to the cornucopia to treat himself but Percy followed the blood trail to find a handicapped Marcus. In the fight that followed Marcus was able to match Mercy even though he didn't have one hand but Percy finally took advantage if his weakness and pierced his trident into the left side of Ambrose's body. Percy then thrusted his trident into Marcus' neck to end the games and come home as the victor.

 **VICTOR: Percy (D4 male)**


End file.
